


Extended Time in Arkham

by Dapperstiel, Pretty_Princess_Sheep



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Batjokes, Dubious Consent, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Violence, Voyeurism, dubcon, forced drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 01:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dapperstiel/pseuds/Dapperstiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Princess_Sheep/pseuds/Pretty_Princess_Sheep
Summary: This story takes place during the plot of The Telltale Batman game. Bruce makes the phone call to Alfred, but rather than getting out right away he has to spend a few days there. His new friend ‘John’ is all too happy to help him out… in more ways than one.





	Extended Time in Arkham

Thanks to the distraction from John Doe, Bruce was able to get ahold of Alfred inform him of the situation. Alfred assured him that the family lawyers would get to work as soon as possible. Seconds after the phone call staff members found him, suspicious of his involvement with the fight. While trying to defend himself calmly, Lady Arkham’s drug raged through him and he lashed out at the guards. Bruce was given a shot that numbed his head and was carried back to his room. The most Bruce could do was make small groans of protest. It felt as if he were stuffed full of cotton and couldn’t hold onto a tangible thought. A minute after the guards had left John entered the room, nearly silent. John’s large eyes watched as Bruce Wayne lay motionless but conscious.

“Hey there buddy. You doin’ alright? They gave you a pretty big dose didn’t they?” John asks as he leans over Bruce, paying no mind to the concept of personal space. “I told the nurse I’d watch over you so she could have her lunch. What a nice guy I am.” He grins, and blinks slowly. “But you know, I’m proud of you. You didn’t even hesitate to not help that man out, even through all that screaming,” he cackles and leans in closer to Bruce as if he’s going to tell him a secret. “And because you have been so very fun, I’m going to take care of you. No one else will, will they?”

Bruce wanted to argue that he wanted to help, but it was hard enough moving his eyes to make contact with the other man. A grunt is all he manages to let out in his current state, unsure of what ‘being taken care of’ entails.

“Oh you poor thing, you can’t even speak yet can you?” John asks sympathetically and runs a hand through Bruce’s hair gently. “Let’s get you some water Brucie,” He says and grabs a paper cup, filling it with water from the tap. Carefully John lifts Bruce’s head up and tips back the cup slowly, careful not to choke him. “That’s better isn’t it?” He smiled, almost too sweetly. “Those drugs can leave you feeling awfully thirsty, among other things,” John explains. Bruce coughs slightly, but the water makes a bit improvement in how he’s feeling. Things are still fuzzy, but his head doesn’t feel quite as heavy.

“H-how long does it last,” Bruce murmured, still fighting to get the words out. Bruce was rather thankful to have gained the ‘friendship’ of John. It was clear that the man belonged in here, but appeared less dangerous than the others… For now.

“I’m afraid I can’t say. It’s always worn off too quick for me. They’ve had to administer multiple doses every time. But I hear it can last the rest of the day,” John says with a finger on his chin as he looks up. “But you’re a real tough guy, I’m sure you’ll be fighting fit in no time.” He winks with a wild grin. Bruce closes his eyes and sighs, but finds it more disorienting and resigns to focusing on John.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Bruce sighs, talking more to himself. Batman was needed and the longer he was here the worse it would be on the outside.

“Oooh. Me neither. Folks like us, we got important things to do out there in the world, don’t we?” John says and strokes the side of Bruce’s face almost lovingly, if not for the nails that dug in slightly just before he returned the hand to the bed.

“Yeah, something like that,” Bruce agreed. It took time, but the medication was processing through his head and things got clearer. Bruce had no idea how much time passed, but he was a bit touched by the care from the other man, staying by his side and getting him water as he needed. “It’s passing,” Bruce finally noted as he was able to sit up without his head reeling. John looked impressed with his recovery.

“Well that’s great news buddy. Now we can have more fun together.” John says, genuine excitement dripping from his tongue.

“I find it hard to believe there is much fun to do here,” Bruce said. On top of the malpractice and overall struggles that the facility was going through, Bruce knew that Arkham provided little stimulation for it’s patients. It was why Harvey and he had been working to build the new place.

“That’s why it’s so good to have a friend, to keep things fresh. Presumably,” he said with a shrug. “But listen Brucie, some of these guys in here, they aren’t as nice and cuddly as me. They’ll try to hurt you or touch your naughty bits so tell Daddy if they do okay?” John says with a hand rubbing Bruce’s knee and giggles.

“I’ll… Keep that in mind,” Bruce said, clearing his throat as the topic made him shift uncomfortably. It was clear that violence was happening and even the guards were aware of it. The idea of any of these men enduring sexual assault was something else. “When is lunch… Or is it around dinner now?”

“Dinner sweetie. In about 15,” John says with a soft smile and continues rubbing Bruce’s knee. “Let’s play a game.”

“I don’t know if I’m really up for a game right now,” Bruce sighed. If it were almost dinner time that meant it had been nearly eight hours since he had called Alfred. Bruce was starting to worry that he might have to spend another night here.

“It will be fun, maybe take your mind off all the crazies in here just waiting to get a piece of billionaire Brucie,” John offered, trying to convince him. The expression on John’s face suggested that his ‘offer’ was not to be declined lightly.

“What is the game?” Bruce asked.

“Well,” John says, drawing out the word. “Can you keep a secret?” He asks, looking as cute and innocent as he is able.

“I’m pretty good with those,” Bruce agreed, imaging that he held Gotham’s record for biggest secret ever.

“Good good,” John says with a nod and slowly pulls out a little box from his shirt. “I swiped some cards from the rec room a while ago,” He giggles like he’s a teenager who just toilet papered their first house. John looks up at Bruce, waiting for a reaction from the man.

“Oh, cards,” Bruce noted, relieved that it was nothing worse and glad that it hadn’t been anything of true importance. “Sure, I suppose we have time for a game before dinner,” Bruce agreed to the game. For an insane asylum he was rather surprised to have been offered such a normal game.

“See. I don’t bite,” John reassures. “But you sure looked cute all nervous,” He says with a smile and effortlessly shuffles the deck in a way that is just a bit too showy. Bruce’s eyes focus on the cards rather than John, something about his eyes made him uncomfortable. They were rather unreadable which was new for Bruce, normally he could tell what a person was feeling or thinking.

John deals the deck and they play a round of Go Fish, which John enjoyed unabashedly as a child would. Laughter rang out when John guessed right and snapped his fingers when he had to draw a card, eventually he won their game.

“Let’s play again!” John exclaimed though they were about to be taken to the dining hall any minute.

“I think it’s been about ten minutes. You might want to hide the cards,” Bruce suggested. Half of him didn’t feel up to playing another round, but the other half knew he’d be guilty if John got in trouble for the cards.

“Oh,” John frowns. “You’re probably right. Thanks friend, already looking out for me,” He says with a smile and puts his hand over Bruce’s briefly before tucking the cards away.

“I can only guess that I’m going to be disappointed in the menu,” Bruce said. Even though he had been here nearly two days, sleep had claimed the majority of his time and Bruce hadn’t been awake for any meals yet. The idea of what was to come was a little less than appetizing, but he would make do with whatever they were given.

“Well it’s certainly no Coq au Vin,” John chuckles, “but it fills you up. Just make sure to take your meds or you won’t get dinner.” Bruce grimaced at the idea of taking any more medication whether by force or choice. John stands up, practically standing at attention until a security guard opens the door for them to leave. Instead of leaving he stretches his arm out for Bruce to exit first, “After you buddy-boy.” Without any fight, Bruce followed the crowd of inmates to dinner with John following close behind.

They got in line for their meds and a large man -Todd- bumped into John. John turns around and grins up at the man, who looks shaken and nervous. “Do try to be careful,” John says and turns back around, the much larger man continues to sweat but says nothing. “People can be so clumsy,” John says, moving to Bruce’s side, “But not you, no, I bet you are very graceful.” He says and trails a hand up Bruce’s arm, feeling the warm muscles underneath thin fabric. He blinks and gives Bruce a friendly smile before going back in line.

Bruce doesn’t comment, he is stressed out enough going through the medication line and hoping that he could talk his way out of anything he didn’t want to take. He was Bruce Wayne after all, man of charm and appeal with most anyone. Then again his name had been dragged through the mud recently, it might make things more difficult. The nurse at the front of the line took one look at him and pushed forward a small plastic cup with 3 pills.

“You have to take these before you can eat,” the man grunted.

“What are these?” Bruce asked, irritated that he was being given medication without even being consulted.

“Do I look like a doctor? Do as you’re told or no dinner,” the nurse responded. Bruce glared and turned away, refusing to put anything else into his body if he could help it.

“Brucie, baby. Don’t worry, they just take the edge off things,” John reassures him once he notices he doesn’t want to take the meds. John rubs Bruce’s arms as he talks to him, practically pushing their bodies together for a brief moment.

“I don’t even know what that medication is… I don’t need medication,” Bruce snapped and pulled away from John. The injection from earlier had completely worn off and Lady Arkham’s drug was the most prominent thing rushing through his veins. It certainly brought out the worst in him and he was getting some stares.

Bruce huffed out heavy breaths as his pulse started to race and his body was on pins and needles. Every inch of him craved to lash out at someone, he needed it. After being stuck in a box for so long he needed a physical outlet. One of the patients bumped into him roughly after getting their medication, and instinct took over. Bruce was on the man, fists and feet lashing out upon the innocent man as everything but rage washed away.

Guards began to rush into the room to stop the fighting, but the line had to continue, and John took his meds and stuck out his tongue to show he had swallowed them. He maneuvered gracefully around the fighting and got his food, eating a little bit but hid the rest as best as he could for Bruce.

—–

John watched as they sedated him again and took him away, he quickly followed after.

“Oh man, he sure doesn’t seem stable, I sure would like to look after him some more. You guys don’t mind if I stay with him again right?” John asks the guards once they are in the hallway towards the cells.

“Be our guest, but for your own safety you might want to keep your distance,” the guards warned. Bruce was brought back into the room and secured to the bed with leather hand cuffs as well as foot bindings to make sure that he would be secure for when he woke. The medication was meant to last for a few hours.

“Don’t worry boys. I’ll take it from here.” John says and salutes them as they exit. “Oh buddy boy, right back where we started, aren’t we?” He says to the knocked out Bruce. “I’m sure I’ll find something to do while you take a breather.” he says and paces the room, eventually eating some of the stored food. Eventually he gets too bored and props Bruce up a bit and starts to play with his hair, forming weird hairdos and then laughing at them.

—–

The medication took about an hour to lose the majority of its effect and for Bruce to wake up. At first all he could feel were hands touching his face gently, in the moments of confusion it was a bit of a comfort. As he came to reality started to become more clear. Bruce let out a strong groan, the dry mouth feeling back along with a growling stomach.

“There’s my big boy. Time to wake up. Wow you sure did a number on that other guy, it was beautiful seeing it up close. Here, I snuck in some dinner for you. I Can’t having my new bestie going hungry,” John smiles and undoes Bruce’s straps before handing him the food he managed to smuggle.

“Again?” Bruce asked weakly, his brain was going to be reduced to a puddle if he kept getting injected like this. The food wasn’t much, but Bruce was grateful and ate as quickly with the risk of it being found. “Thank you… You’ve done a lot for me,” Bruce said. Even though John was peculiar in his own way, he hadn’t done anything to harm or endanger Bruce’s life, only help thus far.

“Don’t sweat it buddy,” John grins and moves a stray piece of Bruce’s hair back into place. “Just don’t forget you owe me that favor once you get out,” he reminds Bruce.

“I haven’t,” Bruce said, leaning back into the bed once he had finished eating. “There wasn’t anyone here for me was there? An older man?” he asked hopefully. It was doubtful seeing as if Alfred had been here he most likely would be home.

“No one but me sweetie.” John blinks, watching Bruce obsessively. “So eager to get out. It’s almost like you don’t want to be stuck in this place with me,” John laughs and jumps up to sit on the foot of the bed.

“You’re right, I don’t want to be stuck here. I shouldn’t be here,” Bruce argued and sat up.

“You sure about that?” John asks, grinning. He scoots closer to Bruce and tilts his head to the side, “If you hadn’t come here you wouldn’t have met me and I wouldn’t have given you all that nice information. Remember?” He says.

“That’s true, but I don’t want to spend more time here than need be,” Bruce said. John hums and blinks at Bruce, watching him intently without a word for a while. As he stares, John puts a hand up in front of him and closes one eye so that Bruce’s face is blocked except for his jaw and mouth. “Don’t worry buddy, I’m sure you’ll get out in no time. But in the meantime, you’ll keep me company, won’t you?” John asks and practically hops on top of Bruce. “I really like playing with you,” He says with an all too devious grin.

“Yeah, sure,” Bruce agreed, honestly just wanting some alone time at the moment. It seemed like since the moment he got there John’s eyes hadn’t left him.

“I sense some hesitation in your tone. If you don’t appreciate my company I can leave,” John says, his tone suggested that he was upset.

“I’m sorry, It’s not you. I just never pictured myself here and I have a lot of time sensitive things i need to get done,” Bruce sighed, not wanting to invite the anger that was threatening to lash out of him at every turn. “You’ve been a good friend.“ John giggles happily in response.

“Anything for you Brucie.” John says and rocks his body back and forth a few times, starting to hum.

“I think I might try to get some sleep for the night, non-medicated sleep,” Bruce said. It had been a rough 48 hours and none of the rest he had gotten was by choice.

“Suit yourself. See you at breakfast buddy,” John says with a smile. He knocks on the door to alert the guards and asks to go back to his cell, once they open the door to retrieve him, he turns around and waves Bruce goodbye.Bruce nods and is able to lie back and feel a bit more at ease, by himself all he had to worry about was his thoughts. But those were actually pretty stressful at the moment as well. Sleep did not come for hours and the amount he got was not enough to make him feel refreshed like he ought to.

Waking up to find himself in Arkham again was more than Bruce could handle. Screams and lights had made it damn near impossible to sleep and he was on edge from various men pounding and yelling at his door. Some of them hated him, and some were too lost in their delusions to know what was going on. Guards pushed him in the direction of the cafeteria and towards the line for medication. Bruce held out on the medication again, ready to starve himself until Alfred came if need be.

“There you are buddy! I was beginning to worry about you!” John exclaims once he catches sight of Bruce. “Come sit with me Brucie,” He says and pushes the person next to him off the bench to give Bruce plenty of room. Sitting seemed like less of an effort and Bruce made his way over to the table.

“I’m fine,” he lied. Fine was the last thing that Bruce Wayne was at this moment. Bruce Wayne was tired, hungry and needed to get out of here now.

“You’re in luck, I’m trying to lose some weight right now for a hot date I’ve got coming up. You can have the rest of my breakfast if you’d like,” John says, pushing the tray over to Bruce with a smile. Bruce’s eyes scan the other man’s body, finding no evidence of any sort of fat on the man. His eyes went to the meal and it was a tempting offer.

“I think I’d get in trouble if anyone noticed,” Bruce sighed. Getting in trouble would only lead to more drugs and forced sleep. Bruce would avoid that at all costs.

“Oh Brucie. Don’t worry so much,” John says and stares at him with intense eyes, waiting for him to eat. Bruce’s stomach was clenched up and begged him to put something into it. Before touching the food, Bruce made sure that no one was paying attention to him. He went for a piece of toast, but it only made his empty stomach crave more. Without any more resistance Bruce continued to eat, faster and less polite than a Wayne should. John’s little smile turn up even more, but his mouth remained closed as he watched Bruce practically inhale his food.

“Would you like to hit the showers with me once you’re done, sweetie?” John asks, eyes half lidded with the same grin as before. “Not that you smell bad. Personally, I like a man with a good strong musk.” Bruce couldn’t remember when he had last bathed, over three days now and he probably smelled like sweat and blood. Showering in a place like this probably entailed little privacy and the idea was not the most pleasing.

“When is it uh… least popular?” Bruce asked.

“When I tell everyone else to get out,” John said. Bruce didn’t doubt that, and the water and getting clean might help him feel more himself.

“Alright, a quick shower,” Bruce agreed. John’s face lit up and he looked all too excited about it. Once they finish up eating, John led Bruce down a hallway and to a guard standing outside a door. “Shower time for me and the new guy sir,” He grins and stands back to let the guard search him for weapons or contraband. “Your turn Brucie.” Bruce didn’t want to be handled, but he had nothing to hide and put up with the search of his pockets and clothes. The next part was more intimidating, stripping would reveal his many scars.

Once they are inside, John yells, “Everyone get out. Now,” to which the men obeyed. John smiled happily as frightened men double his size hurry out of the showers. “Just you and me,” he hums and strips down shamelessly. He folds his clothes neatly in a stack on the sink and returns his attention to Bruce with a grin. There’s certainly more to John than meets the eye and Bruce isn’t quite sure he wants to know. The way John was staring didn’t make it any easier, but it was nice to know he wasn’t going to be attacked in the shower. Once the last inmate had left Bruce turned away from John to strip down and piled his clothes on the sink as well.

John whistles as he takes a nice good look at the muscular man in front of him. “Well look at you big boy.” He says, not able to help himself. He walks around to look at Bruce’s ass and giggles to himself before looping back around. Bruce had nothing to say in response and made his way to one of the showers.

“There’s… Not any hot water is there?” He asked, noticing there was simply an on/off switch, but no dial. This was only further proof for the needed remodeling of Arkham.

“We can always rub against each other for some heat Brucie,” John’s grin widens as he follows into the shower after him, taking the spot next to him despite all the room. John turns his water on and takes his time washing his body, slowly rubbing himself all over as if he is trying to seduce Bruce. Bruce keeps his eyes straight ahead, wanting to give privacy, but also afraid to see eyes on him. Without looking he could tell that John was staring and it felt like insects were crawling over his skin. The water was biting and he worked to get through the rinse as quickly as possible.

“What’s wrong Brucie? So quiet all of a sudden? Are you shy?” John asks with a giggle. “No need for that buddy-boy. I find you very attractive.” He says and drops his soap. It finds itself nearly Bruce and as John bends down, it gives Bruce a full view of the man’s rear. Bruce doesn’t have much say in the matter at being exposed to John’s naked form. The other man was skinnier without his clothes on but wasn’t unattractive, Bruce found himself staring a few seconds too long.

“Wrong to want a bit of privacy?” Bruce asked, clearing his throat and quickly looking away.

“In here Brucie? Practically a crime,” John grins when he straightens himself up and faces the other man. “Don’t you like what you see? I know I sure do.” John says and stretches his arm forward to touch Bruce’s chest with two long fingers. Bruce’s breath caught in his chest at the unsolicited touching, shivers spread through his body. It had been so long since anyone had touched him in a gentle manner that it was shocking. His eyes met with John’s, questioning and unsure of what he wanted from this. It was telling that he had been here too long, because he was starting to crave stimulation of some sort. The lack of physical action was starting to get to him, and he needed something… anything to fix it.

“Woah there buddy. Maybe you do like what you’re seeing… or feeling at least,” John giggles and rubs his palm against Bruce’s chest and down to his sides, then down further to grope his ass. He grins insanely at Bruce, just inches away from his face, before removing all contact to finish washing himself. John laughs loudly, creating echoes in the room with his voice for nearly a minute before he stops. It turns to humming and John presses his back against the shower wall and moves his hand to his flaccid cock, which quickly springs to life after a few strokes. Bruce notes that John doesn’t hold back any gasps or moans as he touches himself, but looks firmly at Bruce as he does it, his grin never fading. The lewd visual and auditory actions made Bruce fell more aware of his own body, fearing the effects it could have and the arousal that washed over him.

“Hey buddy-boy, don’t be shy. Look at me. After all, I’m putting on such a nice show for you,” John says, his hand pumping around his cock and his head tilted back against the wet bathroom tiles. John’s words were even more chilling, and Bruce didn’t think he could look away even if he wanted to, his gaze was locked with John’s. Heat pooled up inside of him and he tried to focus on the cold shower. Bruce wasn’t going to let this get to him, he repeated it inside his head but felt himself getting hard regardless of his strong resolve.

John came shamelessly with a loud moan. Cum oozed onto his hand and down to the floor, all of it eventually making it down the drain. “Well that was fun, wasn’t it Brucie? Well it was for me anyway.” John orgasming was enough to break the spell that seemed to be cast, and Bruce turned to face the wall. The cold water still washed over him and he just had to focus on that. He could will it away he knew it.

“You can try to think your fun-gun away but you won’t get rid of me, sweetie,” John says and pushes off from the wall to grab a towel and dry off. “But have fun trying.“ Bruce stands silently in the water until he’s calm enough to do the same, grabbing a towel and his clothes. Even after being dry the cold still stuck around, like a icy blanket. Before the end of the day Bruce would try for the phone again.

After the showers there was a scheduled group therapy session for select members of the Asylum. It should be no surprise that Bruce and John were a part of that group and were forced to join in a large circle to share about their pasts and troubles. Bruce had no interest in talking and his eyes were glued to the phone on the wall as the session begun.

John appeared to love group therapy, or the parts when he got to talk anyway. He volunteered to go first, standing up and putting on a big grin. “Heya guys, good to see you all,” he chuckles like he told a joke, only he alone knows the punchline. “Let’s see, when I was a boy, my uncle liked to touch my naughty places,” he says and starts to laugh, which earns him a scolding from the therapist.

“John, It’s not appropriate to make something like that up, we told you last week. Please sit down, you can have another turn later,” She says calmly, but clearly annoyed with John. Bruce’s attention is zoned out so when the doctor’s attention comes to him he doesn’t notice at first. When nudged he jumped a bit, feeling his emotions rush and writhe within him.

“I… don’t have anything to share,” he grunted, hoping that it was an option to stay quiet.

“Brucie you gotta say something! Don’t you have any secrets you’re just dying to get off your chest?” John asks with a wide devious grin, his hand holding up his head.

“Do I need to share anything?” Bruce addressed his attention to the doctors rather than John who was all too eager to get to know more about him.

“It’s encouraged, but you are not forced to,” the doctor confirmed. Bruce settled back quietly into his chair. The session continues and in the middle of someone else speaking, John stands up and acts like he had just discovered something big. “I almost forgot to tell you, I’m getting married! He’s a big, dark, strong man and he doesn’t know it yet but I just know he’s going to fall big time for me!” He says, the faintest hints of blush crossing his face as he hugs his body.

“John we talked about these sorts of outbursts, you need to take your seat,” the doctor sighed again. Bruce’s eyes caught on John as he spoke, watching the way he was so animated in his speech. The biggest curiosity was how sane was this man. He had provided a lot of seemingly valuable information earlier, but the more he observed, the more he was convinced that John was just insane.

“Married huh?” Bruce asked.

“Oh don’t look so worried Brucie, you’re invited,” John whispers as he sits back down and goes into a giggle fit. Once he calms down he returns to a bored, almost annoyed expression, and leans over to get as close to Bruce as he possibly can. “I’m gonna marry Batman,” he tells Bruce flatly. A wide range of emotions flash through Bruce all at once and he has to avoid eye contact for a few moments.

“I uh… I’ve heard that Batman is the loner type,” Bruce says a bit stupidly. It’s an odd thing to feel, but he’s a bit flustered. John’s grin only widens at that, but he doesn’t say anything. Eventually the session comes to an end and it’s time for the recreation room. John doesn’t get out of his seat until the doctor starts to move.

“Hey Doc,” He starts slowly, giving a sweet smile at her, “We had a good session today didn’t we? I hope we can get Brucie to share next time too, he’s a bit shy though.” John says and pats Bruce’s back firmly.

“Well it seems you two have gotten close, maybe you can help encourage Bruce to share for next time. Thank you for being behaved,” the doctor smiled and let them leave to their own afternoon activities. Bruce settled down on the couch in front of the television, wanting some time apart from the different individuals that had shared more than Bruce ever cared to know.

“Brucie-buddy! Hey you know, Batman sure is a catch, but Bruce Wayne might be even hotter.” He says and fans himself.

“Bruce Wayne is also sitting right next to you and can hear what you’re saying,” Bruce observed. If he were feeling less irritated he might be a bit amused by the whole ordeal, but for now he was moody. “I need to get another phone call.”

“Jeez who do I have to kill around here to get laid.” John says under his breath but still clearly audible. Bruce’s mood appeared to be rubbing off on John and Bruce chose to ignore it and focus back on the telephone.

“Hey John, I was hoping for another distraction. You did such a good job last time,” Bruce complemented and smiled. Yes, he was being a bit manipulative, but it was for a good cause.

“Oh, it doesn’t work like that buddy,” John says with a smile, “A favor for a favor, and I only need the one once I’m out. You’ll have to make it worth my while.” Bruce expected this much and if he wanted to get ahold of Alfred it was his only option. The question would most likely get an obvious answer, but he asked.

“What do you want?” Bruce asked. John’s grin stretches across his face slowly and impossibly wide as his eyes brighten up.

“Well Brucie, I don’t know. You need that phone call now, don’t you? Better think of something to satisfy me,” John says, hands gripping the chair with excitement. Bruce wasn’t sure if he could push himself to do what John really wanted, but he would have to see.

“Alright let’s go,” Bruce said and got up out of his chair gesturing for John to follow.

“Oh my! So eager. I’d be happy to wait and give you your distraction now. I trust you on your word, but what is your word buddy? What are you going to do for me? Say it.” John says with a giggle and looking rather amused.

“I… I suppose we’ll find out,” Bruce said, trying to be mysterious but he was also unsure. If John was willing to hold up his end first Bruce was fine by that. “Please try a safer distraction, you knew that was going to get someone killed last time didn’t you?”

“Oh Brucie. Aren’t you a smarty-pants.” John grins. Bruce would just have to trust him for now and keep in mind that he was doing this for Gotham. If Batman wasn’t out soon it could mean a lot more people dying. He waited for John’s move.

John gets up and makes his way over to the center of the room, wobbling with each step until he starts to scream, loudly and as if someone is trying to kill him. He collapses on the floor, screaming and writhing in faked terror or pain, and then he starts to yell words.

“He’s here. The Bat! He’s coming for me!” John screams. The nurses and guards all rush over to him to calm him down and they administer a shot to calm him down. Bruce dashed to the phone and got ahold of Alfred, demanding to know what was going on. He found that the lawyers were struggling, but he shouldn’t have more than a day or two left to wait. Bruce returned the phone and watched as John stood up with the help of the doctors.

“Gee thanks Doc, I knew I liked you,” John said sleepily as guards escorted him back to his room. “Oh wait my buddy Bruce is going to come with too.” John says, but the guards and doctor ignore him as they take him away. Bruce waited until the guards had left and then joined John in his room.

“Thank you for that, not getting anyone hurt,” Bruce said.

“Anything for you buddy,” John says with a laugh. He is conscious, but appears sluggish in his actions. “Now about that favor…” He says grinning.

“Right…” Bruce cleared his throat, unsure of how to get started or how far he would have to go to be deemed even. “A kiss?” He asked weakly. John bursts out in uncontrollable laughter, only barely able to get out words.

“Oh Brucie, darling, a cute joke, but get to work,” John says, no longer laughing and rather demanding. An intensity in his eyes only overpowered by his insanity.

“You weren’t specific about the favor,” Bruce laughed nervously, captured by John’s intense stare. Bruce knew exactly what John wanted, but the idea of being physical with a stranger… Well, if he was being honest it was actually common for him to be sexual with near strangers. However, his sexual escapades were with women and not in an insane asylum. Not that he had any issues with men, but other than his past feelings for Harvey he had never pursued another man.

“I’ll gladly take a kiss from the handsome Bruce Wayne but there’s no way everything I’ve done for you is only worth a little kiss. You’re not getting out of this. I held up my end,” John says without a laugh or even a smile.

“I… I haven’t done anything with another man before,” Bruce said. It was a pathetic excuse and he knew it. Bruce Wayne was easily seen as a straight man by the media and it was often easier to let it stay that way. What would happen if it caught wind that Bruce had sex with a man in Arkham? The headline alone made his stomach feel uneasy. He had received enough heat over the past week.

“Oh you poor thing, missing out on the better things in life.” John says, but his words are weak and he rolls his eyes. Eventually John managed to sit against the wall and his eyes quickly find Bruce again. “But you have fondled your sausage before,” John’s eyebrows wiggle. “I’m sure you know what feels good. I won’t even make you use your mouth,” John says. Bruce sweats as it’s finally all out in the open and direct as far as what John wants. In the long run he supposed that a hand job wasn’t the worst thing, after all of the sex talk that the man had been spilling the past few days.

“I uh… suppose a deal is a deal,” Bruce cleared his throat and wasn’t really sure how to begin. With women it was always the same steps, but this was completely different. John’s smile returns to his rightful spot on his face, but it’s smug this time. John curls up a finger to direct Bruce on top of him.

“That’s right buddy. What a good boy you are,” John coos out slowly as need drips from his lips. “Now give J a hand would you,” He says and starts to giggle. Bruce got on the edge of the bed and felt his palms getting sweaty. Looking at John’s face wasn’t an option and he could barely look at the task ahead of him. With one last deep breath for luck he dipped his hand into the front of John’s pants and was met with a flaccid dick. His heart was beating too quickly as he wrapped his hand around the other man.

“Oooo eee buddy that feels good!” John sighes. Bruce felt a strange rush of heat move through him at the feeling of the other man getting hard and he tried to just focus on the task at hand, stroking him as if it were himself. Rough was just a part of his daily life and his hands squeezed and moved with force, unsure of whether it was pleasurable for the other. John let’s a gasp space from between his lips and manages to move his hips just barely to get more friction. Bruce doesn’t know why and he can’t explain why he’s getting so turned on. Touching John and hearing all his pleasured noises was more than Bruce could handle.

“Is that alright?” Bruce asked, feeling himself blushing.

“Oh Brucie! I want you to fuck me!” John says loud enough that guards outside could probably hear. “You love this too, don’t you. I can -ahhh- tell.” John says with a grin and he starts to giggle at the same time as his gasping and moaning. Bruce’s whole face went red and he had to put every bit of effort into it. It was true, he was getting hard, but he tried to position himself so it wasn’t noticeable.

“You’ll have to cover my mouth if you don’t- hnng- want me screaming,” John says with a grin, his eyes rolled back and his mouth open. Bruce can tell that he’s close and he is thankful for the warning. Rather than going for the man’s mouth he wrapped a hand around his throat, tight enough to make sure that no noise would be coming out. As hot as he found this, he wasn’t going to risk any rumors coming back to him.

“Cum,” he ordered. The quicker the better. John’s mouth is stretched into an open grin as he cums, only strangled little noises making their way out of his throat. The entire time John doesn’t take his eyes off Bruce once he’s able to focus on him. When John finally calms down, Bruce pulls his hand back, grimacing at the mess and chose to wipe it on a nearby used towel.

“We’re even right?” Bruce asked, breathing harder than he intended. The strain in his own pants was too much for him to ignore and he would need a shower or his bed soon.

“Oh we’re even, but I don’t know if we’re done, I mean look at you buddy! You’re practically begging for me to help you out,” John says with a knowing grin.

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Bruce said pathetically, the more he tried to cross his legs the more awkward he felt. At this point he wasn’t sure what was worse, taking care of matters here, or allowing every guard and nurse to see him with a boner.

“Oh come on Brucie. I’m happy to help. I’ve been told I’m good with my mouth,” John sticks out his tongue suggestively, licking the air upwards slowly. John shifts up so he’s curled up against the wall, making plenty of room for Bruce to lean back. Bruce face flushes and looks around for some alternative option, something that wasn’t this embarrassing, but leaving with an erection would be worse.

“Fine…” He breathed out heavily, not making eye contact. John makes a noise that is somewhere between a squeal and a giggle and he clasps his hands together excitedly.

“I knew you couldn’t resist,” He said and crawls over to him, slowly forcing Bruce to lay back as he position himself on top of the muscular man. “Just relax buddy. Let me take good care of all your needs. I know you’ve got a lot of them,” He says, grinning from ear to ear. Bruce couldn’t help but ache more at the thought of someone else tending to him, but it was also difficult to allow. Muscles tensed in his arms and his whole body was rigid in anticipation.

John peels back the Arkham patient uniform pants by the elastic band, stretching them out to prevent them or his hands from touching Bruce. With an inhale, Bruce watches as John leans down to kiss his bulge gently. Bruce’s cock gives him when he does it and the kiss is so light and teasing that it only makes Bruce ache more. He needs friction and a tight space for his cock right now, not this delicate torture.

“Get on with it,” Bruce grunts.

“But Brucie, this is your first time? You sure you want it rough?” John asks. He doesn’t wait for a response before he puts his open mouth around the underwear covered bulge, but this time he licks and sucks the fabric. Even through the fabric the heat and wetness of Joker’s mouth is enough to make Bruce moan out. He spreads his legs wider to beg John for more, God he needed so much more.

“See?” John grins and watches Bruce carefully. “I told you,” he says, though it’s unclear if he means he is good with his mouth or that Bruce would like it. John laughs and tugs off Bruce’s underwear off quickly, and instead of paying any attention to his cock, he jumps up onto Bruce’s chest and sits on it. “So buddy, I would love to help you out but there’s just one little thing I’m gonna need from you first.“ he says casually. Bruce couldn’t believe John, edging him on like this, finally taking his underwear off and now there were conditions.

“What? What do you need?” Bruce asked, huffing out glaring at the other man. His face was flushed and his cock was painfully hard.

“Just a little something,” John says, his face getting closer to the other man’s. John’s grin stretches out wide as he stares into Bruce’s blue eyes and inches his face forward slowly. “Just a kiss.”

“Fine,” Bruce sighed. A kiss in exchange for an orgasm didn’t seem like too bad of a deal. He closed his eyes and waited for John to make the first move. John doesn’t kiss Bruce right away, and instead reaches around behind him to grab Bruce’s cock. He strokes him a few times and watches Bruce’s face as he does. John is incredibly unpredictable and Bruce moaned out at the final touching that his body craved.“F-fuck,” Bruce groaned and thrust up into John’s hand.

“I’m still gonna want that kiss Brucie, and you’re gonna give me a good one.” John says, continuing to stroke him slowly.

“You need to make me cum first,” Bruce growled, hoping that John would follow through. The stroking felt good, but it wasn’t enough. He thrust pathetically for more. John does not appear to like his response and his teeth clench tight together. His fist also clenches tight around Bruce’s cock before he releases all contact from the erection.

“What?” John yells, not bothering to hold back his anger and all the while still smiling. A whimper escapes from Bruce’s lips and he looks up at John with desperate eyes. His body ached so much more now that John had let go and he licked his lips anxiously.

“I-I just…” Bruce tried to speak but the anger in John’s eyes was wild and intimidating, surprisingly so. Bruce had never felt so off guard before.

“What? You don’t want to kiss me? Would you rather I was wearing lipstick?” John asks, his smile widens and his body starts to shake as a laugh escapes from his mouth.

“I just need to cum,” Bruce said and he knew that he must look pathetic. His cock was dripping madly and he would beg for an orgasm if that’s what it took.

“I bet you do! Which is why you are going to be good for me and do as I say, isn’t that right?” John tells him, and reaches behind him, this time instead grabbing hold of Bruce’s balls and squeezing them just a bit too tight.

“Yes, a-ah yes I’ll do what you say,” Bruce gasped at the pain of being handled in such a rough manner. His sexual experience was larger than most he assumed, but he had never been touched in such a rough manner. It was frightening and Bruce started to worry that he made the wrong choice, John could very likely hurt him in this position.

“Very good buddy. I knew you’d be a good boy for me,” John says and releases Bruce’s balls. He starts to rub the tip of Bruce’s cock with his thumb and leans his face down to Bruce’s. Their lips brush and hover for a second before John all but smashes their mouths together, biting Bruce’s bottom lip hard enough that blood starts to drip out. John’s lips weren’t as soft as others he had kissed, but the intensity only added to his arousal and he groaned into the other’s mouth.

John seems to soak up each little gasp, groan or twitch coming from Bruce as valuable information. In his own head Bruce made note of the new experiences: he likes it rough, he likes to be bit, he likes to be bleed. John finally switches to giving Bruce’s cock real strokes again. Getting the attention he needed caused Bruce to let out a loud satisfied moan. It had been painfully hard without it and now his body was screaming in pleasure. His orgasm was so close, he just needed John to be consistent for a little while longer.

“Please don’t stop,” Bruce begged. John stops, chuckling at his own defiant behavior. Slowly John moves to hold Bruce’s cock at the base between his thumb and pointer, acting as if it is a delicate, fragile thing. John scoots down to a more comfortable position and opens his mouth wide before swallowing the large cock completely. Moans vibrate around him, as John swirls his tongue around the head almost expertly. Clearly having practice in this area. The way John moved his tongue was unlike anything that Bruce had ever felt before and it was driving him mad. Desperately, Bruce clung to the bedsheets below and braced himself for the orgasm that was building up.

“Y-yes yes oh fuck,” Bruce moaned. John sucks hard and slowly pulls his mouth off Bruce for a moment.

“You like that buddy? Feels good doesn’t it. Tell me how good I am and I’ll keep going,” John grins, his words sounding overly sweet, to the point where it’s patronizing. Although he made the request, John doesn’t wait for a response before his mouth is around Bruce again. There wasn’t any more teasing that Bruce could handle and he was going to break if John pulled away one more time. When his mouth finally returned Bruce focused on the task at hand, he allowed his mind to drift off enough to get swept up, the building in his body getting higher and higher until finally he came. Moans spilled from Bruce’s mouth as he came harder than he ever had in his life, the orgasm seemed to go on forever and he was lost. John continues for longer than he should, taking every last drop of Bruce’s cum in his mouth. He appears to love the way Bruce twitches from overstimulation and teases him long after the orgasm is finished.

Eventually he releases Bruce from his mouth and stares at the other man with a pleased grin, his eyes half lidded from the pleasure of knowing he won.

“Now wasn’t that good Brucie? Call me crazy…” He bursts out into laughter, “but you sure seemed to enjoy it,” he says, and laughs some more. Bruce was still dazed from the orgasm and it took a while to really absorb the information around him. The fact that he had just received the best orgasm of his life, and from a man in an insane asylum was too much.

Bruce quickly did up his pants and rushed out of the room, ignoring the pleas from John for him to stay. It seemed that his timing was perfect as an all too unhappy looking nurse was leading Alfred right to his room.

“Alfred, good to see you,” Bruce breathed out, never happier to see his butler than now. They left together and headed back to Wayne Manor, Bruce content to be in his own clothes and car. His thoughts were forced away from the strange experience in Arkham as he had more important things to focus on now. Thoughts of John and their… interactions would just have to wait for a more private time.


End file.
